fiendsreachfandomcom-20200213-history
Mama Naz
"That woman, with the tattoos on her face... There's something odd about her, but I can't help but feel... safe... when she's around." -A patron of Black Velvet Tattoo. History Mama Naz is a native of Fiend's Reach. She was born as Cleo Ward, and grew up in the city's walls as normally as an Aasimar can. Behaving herself in front of her parents and other adults, she was seen as a well adjusted and bright young lady. Whereas under clandestine situations in her teens had her intertwined with shiver, opium, and copious amounts of whisky whilst pursuing to learn from the mysterious Saltborn that had been washing up since she was 11. During the beginning of her teenage years, she became friends with a Human boy named Stelu Naz. The two soon became inseparable, and spent every moment that they weren't working or otherwise occupied with each other. Even on the clandestine adventures... Years after their initial meeting, once they were both of appropriate age, the two would become engaged. They moved in together, had a garden, and life was good. Stelu worked on the walls, and Cleo would work with the local clergy to aid those in need. They were about to celebrate their 9th anniversary, in late Rova, but misfortune struck. It struck hard. While hoisting a load of stones to add to the wall, a support joist broke. The failure caused the stones to land on Stelu, after he shoved another worker out of the way. The only thing that the coroner could retrieve was the misshapen remains of his wedding ring, and the chain that Stelu wore around his neck to keep it on. Cleo did not handle it well. The love of her life had just been ripped from her. Nobody saw her for months. Many had presumed her dead by suicide. Eventually she reemerged from the house, something different about her. She cleaned up the grounds around her home, repainted the house, and resumed her former life. "Please, call me Mama Naz." She would say to the patients she helped care for, and they took to it. They would see her as a benevolent woman that would care for those that needed it. Appearance "Ah, the Angel is coming..." - Patient of Mama Naz's clergy. Angelic is, to say the least, accurate. Mama Naz has a very fair complexion. Her skin is smooth and unblemished as porcelain. Her hair appears as spun white gold that cascades down her head in loops and waves. It also frames the tattoos that decorate her forehead, and causes her golden irises to shine like freshly minted coins. Her face is decorated with some simple line-work tattoos, and a handful of piercings. The air behind her head shimmers slightly, noting the presence of a halo. She acquired the halo as a result of her Phantom being bound to her. The phenomenon of the Phantom binding caused a fracture in her psyche, and resulted in her getting the tattoos and piercings on her face as a way for her to re-ground herself in reality. When she manifests her Phantom, the halo becomes visible and glows with a soft rose-colored hue. Simultaneously, tears of a similar color are near constantly shed. She is most often wearing a simple dress or skirt, adorned with charms and jewelry. This is often accompanied by a belt that carries a book of remedies, and various pouches for miscellaneous items. Personality Mama Naz is a very bright and happy woman, and most who know her find it bizarre for her not to be smiling. She desires for nothing more than the people surrounding her to be happy, healthy, and safe. However She suffers from a damaged, but healing psyche. She behaves as a normal person would, save for some of her speech patters. Though she doesn't realize it, she tends to refer to people as, "Honey, sweetie, baby, etc." despite just meeting them, and if they like it or not. She prefers people call her "Mama Naz" as opposed to Cleo. This is due to Stelu being the last person to speak her name, as well as an attempt for people to grow fond of her and start to see her as a caring friend. Friends [https://fiendsreach.fandom.com/wiki/Kell_Arroway Kell Arroway] - Employer, Owner of Black Velvet Tattoo. [https://fiendsreach.fandom.com/wiki/Endee Endee] - Casual Friend, Favored by Stelu. Tullius '''- Helped pull him from Fiend's Reach's Waters. '''Aeslin - Weird girl with a cat that she caught from falling... (vague acquaintance) Enemies Her demeanor and outlook on life and it's people makes it near impossible for her to make enemies. (But Ruaz is probably going to be one of them despite that.) Category:Character